The Curse of Azazel and Beelzebub
by Daine Salamin
Summary: Azazel and Beelzebub are tired of Akutabe treating them like worthless garbage. Now it's payback time. And what better way to pay him back than with a lust-driven Sakuma. Obviously these two don't know what a real curse is.


Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san:

Rinko Sakuma sighed as she walked into Akutabe's office. She had been running errands all day and her feet were killing her. Throwing her purse on the coffee table, she lounged on the large sofa. Glancing around she noticed no one was there. This made her smile. Now she wouldn't be sexually harassed by Azazel or ordered to do stupid things by Akutabe. Suddenly she yawned feeling exhausted. Kicking off her shoes and taking off her glasses she lay down on the couch and slept.

"That damn Akutabe." Azazel growled as he and Beelzebub walked into the office.

"Yeah, who does he think he-" Beelzebub stopped as he noticed Sakuma asleep. Azazel had noticed too and both looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Azazel asked.

"Oh, I do believe so." Beelzebub replied and walked over to Sakuma, reading what her true self was like. He gasped in surprise. "Well, well, well, Azazel I do believe we have a vixen on our hands."

"Hmm, I knew I liked her, let's spruce her up a bit." He said wiggling his fingers.

Sakuma moaned lustfully as her clothes melted into a red teddy that flowed to a little below her curved butt. Her lips were shiny with red lip-gloss and her hair was wild and sexy.

"Wow Azazel, I'm impressed, now to unleash that seductress. Shall we put her in his bed, he should be getting home soon." Beelzebub said as his eyes began to glow.

Azazel laughed evilly as they transported to Akutabe's home. "Have fun you bastard." Azazel quickly sent a jolt of insatiable lust into Sakuma and she moaned rubbing her legs together. Her face quickly became flushed and her lips parted as she began to pant. Azazel and Beelzebub quickly flashed out as they heard the front door open and close. Akutabe knew something was wrong as soon as he walked into his home. He quickly walked to his bedroom and wrenched open the door, gasping in surprise. Sakuma woke up feeling hot, needy, and dazed. She sat up slowly just as the door opened, her back arched and her hair fell back away from her shoulders, her breasts pushing up as if on display.

Her lust spiked as she saw Akutabe standing there. In her eyes her normally handsome boss was now a sex god. Sakuma licked her lips as she crawled forwards towards the end of the bed, her shoulders moving with a catlike prowess. She stood and walked over to him, her hips swaying erotically with every step. Reaching up she grabbed his tie and pulled him down until their lips were barely touching, their breaths mingling hotly between them.

"Welcome home Akutabe-san," she whispered huskily and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss before using the tip of her tongue to deepen it. But he just stood there, not even opening his mouth for her to deepen their kiss. She moaned in frustration as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body flush against hers, trying to get him to react.

She pulled away for breath groaning with need as she grinded her hips against his. Akutabe smiled sadistically as he felt Azazel's and Beelzebub's magic on her. Those two would find out what Hell really was when he got his hands on them, but for the moment, he had a little sex kitten on his hands to take care of. Deciding he should fix this problem to satisfy both of them, he settled his mouth over hers in a violent kiss. Placing his hands on the back of her thighs he urged her to jump and straddle his waist.

She quickly complied and wrapped her arms more securely around his neck and shoulders, her hands tangling themselves in his thick dark hair as she slid her body against his. He cupped her ass as he carried her to his large bed, tumbling them down onto the silky soft satin sheets, never breaking their kiss as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She sighed into the kiss, mirroring his movements until the kiss became a dance of tongues battling for dominance.

Sakuma broke away to breathe and gasped as Akutabe began to kiss and suck on her neck. She sighed in pleasure, grinding her hips against his in reaction to the small stimulus. Akutabe was rock hard and his breath hitched at her movements. His hands moved from her ass to slide against her thighs, up to her hips and waist, dragging the red sheer fabric up as he went until her belly was exposed. Pressing her hips down with his he pushed her teddy over her shoulders and head, baring her breasts to his hungry gaze and mouth.

Sakuma moaned as Akutabe cupped her breasts and pressed kisses across her chest before circling around to her nipple. Akutabe engulfed the peak into the hot cavern of his mouth, causing the woman beneath him to sigh and shiver, goose-bumps blossoming on her skin. Sakumas' hands drifted to his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly as he began to suck on her breasts. She had never felt this way before. It was as if arcs of warm fire were spreading throughout her body everywhere that Akutabe touched, growing hotter the more his fingers slid across her skin.

By the time Akutabe moved across her chest to her other breast, Sakuma felt as though she was on fire. She moaned wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing him back into a sitting position. She quickly rose up, her arms going around his neck loosely before moving forward to cup his jaw as she rained kisses across his cheek to his mouth. Her hands slid down around his back, caressing the muscles through his shirt before sliding them around to unfasten the buttons in front.

Their tongues caressed each others' as did their hands as Sakuma began a slow grinding movement against Akutabe's hips. She drew away and licked a trail down his neck, pausing at his Adam's apple to nip before moving up to his ear. "Akutabe." She moaned silkily as she unfastened the last button and slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting it pool around his body as her gaze focused on his ripped stomach muscles. She watched as her hands glided across his chest, caressing his nipples briefly and causing sharp gasps to come from Akutabe's parted lips. Her hands skimmed down his abs, falling into the dips and valleys there before falling to his waistband.

Sakuma let her gaze rise to lock with his and she licked her lips as she unfastened the button to his pants and slowly unzipped them. Akutabe's gaze was full of fire as her hand brushed against his erection and he quickly grasped her wrist. He moved forward causing Sakuma to fall back onto the mattress with a little mew as he came over her again, his hand falling from her wrist to caress her stomach before sliding down to her thong. With ease he ripped the undergarment from her hips and threw it aside, his hand finding its' way between her thighs to caress the moist heat there.

Sakuma cried out, her body arching as her hands clenched in the sheets underneath her. Akutabe grinned maliciously as he pressed kisses to her stomach and began to finger her. Circling her clit with his fingers until she was wet and writhing. "Does this feel good Sakuma?" he asked as he slid his pinky finger down to circle her opening.

Sakuma nodded, unable to give a coherent response. The sensations he was creating inside her body were overwhelming. It felt as if an inferno of fire was licking at her skin and yet the flames did not burn, only created an eternal ache that kept building and building. She felt as if she was about to step off the ledge of some sort of cliff, the adrenaline pumped through her veins causing her breath to come in short pants and her eyes to roll back with the pleasure that was given to her. Akutabe could feel that she was growing closer and as her breathing sped up and her body began to clench he thrust two fingers into her.

She screamed her body clenching around his fingers and shaking with the intense euphoria that washed over her. She lay their suspended as her vision was filled with a white nothingness and her mind was wiped completely of thought save for one thing, Akutabe. She laid back panting against the sheets as Akutabe withdrew his fingers, only to start caressing her clit again. She moaned shaking her head but he only smiled again and moved his body to kneel between her thighs. "You're almost ready for me, but you're not quite wet enough."

"Maybe," Sakuma panted as she rose up, "Maybe it's you who isn't wet enough." And with that said Sakuma grabbed at the waistband of his pants and underwear and pulled, sliding them down his hips and off his legs before he could even react. His erection sprang up and Sakuma gasped at its size. Almost eight inches long and the about the width of her fist, Sakuma stared as a pearl drop leaked out of the mushroom tip. She reached out and circled his erection, barely, with her hand. Quickly leaning down to give it a kiss before licking it from base to tip.

Akutabe groaned leaning back against the headboard as Sakuma kneeled before him. She slowly began to pump him while she caressed the tip of him with her tongue. She looked up as his breath became shallow and moaned at the sight. Akutabes' lips were parted and his eyes were hooded as he watched her caress him. Seeing those obsidian like eyes watching her caused her core to pulse and become dripping wet and she suddenly engulfed him into her mouth. Akutabe groaned and tensed, clenching the sheets in his hands as her wet mouth began to suck on his staff. One hand lifted from the sheets and tangled in her long brown hair, guiding her head up and down in a slow pace that enhanced the pleasure he was receiving from her mouth and the feeling of power Sakuma felt as she caused him to slowly lose control. His breathing began to speed up as his hips began to jut up.

Suddenly Akutabe pulled Sakuma away from his erection and yanked her towards him, covering her still open mouth in a hot drugging kiss as he flipped her once again onto her back and settled his hips between her thighs, his hot erection laying across her stomach. He lay there kissing her slowly and couldn't help but feel as if he were home in this womans' arms. Drawing away he lay his forehead against hers and took a deep breath before reaching down and grasping his erection.

Sakuma spread her legs wider, lifting them to curl around his hips as her arms circled his shoulders, one hand tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. Akutabe slowly began to enter her and Sakuma moaned at the slightly burning sensation as he stretched her body. He paused to let her adjust and Sakuma tried to thrust her hips against his, wanting more of that filling sensation. Taking a deep breath, Akutabe thrust deep inside her and Sakuma cried out, her body tightening around his in pleasure and her hands clawing at his back.

Akutabe grunted at the small pain and slowly began to thrust in and out, in and out, in and out, until Sakumas' head was spinning with the pleasure that was consuming her body. Her breath became shallower and soon turned into pants as she began grasping for that peak she had felt once before.

"Sakuma," Akutabe groaned, "look at me."

Sakuma shook her head, too busy enjoying the ecstasy that was filling her body with his every thrust. He stopped and Sakuma groaned in desperation.

"Look at me." He growled and her eyes snapped open, locking with his black orbs. The heat and intensity within their depths caused her breath to hitch and her body to start clenching around his. She cried out, her back arching as he began to thrust once again, her eyes never turning away from his, causing the orgasm rushing through her to intensify as he watched her begin to cum.

"Oh God, Oh God," Sakuma chanted as he began to thrust faster and deeper into her. "A-A-Akutabe!" She screamed her body shattering around his and milking his cock.

Suddenly Akutabe thrust deep one last time, shuddered, and groaned out her name as his body fell forward to lie heavily against hers. They both breathed in heavily, trying to calm down from the intense pleasure that rushed through their veins only moments ago. Akutabe slid to the side, pulling Sakuma into his arms as she quickly fell asleep. He chuckled, brushing her bangs from her face and caressing her cheek softly.

"You're going to be very confused when you wake up." He murmured kissing her brow before pulling her deeper into his chest and cradling her breast.

Rinko Sakuma woke to the sensation of being surrounded in total warmth and security. She shifted and shivered when the hand on her breast began to fondle her nipple, causing a soft moan to escape from her lips. Startled she froze and looked over her shoulder to find Akutabe propped up on his side by his elbow and caressing her body, not only with his hands but also his hungry gaze.

"A-Akutabe-san?" she stuttered, pushing his hand away and drawing the sheets up to cover herself. He stopped her with a hand on her wrist and pulled her under him.

"No need to cover yourself Rinko. I've already seen everything, and quite enjoyed it." He murmured leaning forward to kiss the corner of her shoulder and neck causing her to shiver and gasp as heat spread through her body to settle in her core.

"Wha-What do you mean?" she gasped as her body began responding to his kisses and caresses. Suddenly the sheet was gone and his hands began to roam over her breasts and waist before one slipped down between her thighs to the moist heat there.

"Yesterday I found you here dressed as a total sex kitten basically begging me for sex. Azazels' and Beelzebubs' curses were all over you and I knew that in order for you to return to normal, I would have to satisfy your desires." His kisses had worked their way up to her jawline and ear as his hand dipped into her womanhood and began to stroke.

Sakuma shivered, her thighs opening wider to allow him better access. Her hands settled on his shoulders and she looked up at him, her inner sex kitten glowing in her warm brown eyes. "And did you?" she murmured her gaze locking with his.

He smirked and thrust two fingers into her entrance causing her body to arch and her mouth to part. Her face flushed her eyes became hazy with pleasure as he began to thrust them in and out. "Oh yes," he murmured leaning down and giving her a drugging kiss. He suddenly withdrew his fingers and she let out a cry of protest as he began to stand and grab his pants.

"Hey!" she cried when he had pulled them up and fastened them. He turned to look at her and his cock stiffened at the sight of her in his bed, her hair tousled and body flushed with the early signs of arousal. His silk black sheets were pooled around her milky white body, urging him to slide over take their place.

"Hmm?" He grinned and he saw her blush as he reached down to pick up his shirt.

"Aren't you going to finish what you started?" she asked, a small pout beginning to form on her lips.

"No, I already did what was needed. Now I'm going to go punish those to imbeciles, but if you want anything further to happen, it must be from you and not the you influenced by a demons curse."

Sakuma blinked and smiled, her face falling into a sultry smirk. She leaned back against the headboard and arched her body, letting her hands rise to cup her breasts as if offering them to him. "That's a shame." She murmured huskily. "It looks like I'll have to finish myself off." She licked a finger on one hand and slid it down her stomach to dip between her thighs. She moaned as she began to caress her clit, her eyes falling shut as her lips parted.

Suddenly she felt a weight settle next to her and another hand joined hers. She slowly opened her eyes enough to see Akutabe staring into her eyes as he thrust his fingers inside her. She moaned shaking her head and pulling her hand away. She quickly pushed him back, his fingers sliding out of her, and straddled his waist, raising her body up enough to quickly unfasten his pants and free his hard erection. Positioning him at her entrance she slowly slid down, her body arching as a satisfied moan was wrenched from her throat.

"Oh God, Akutabe." She groaned as he began to lift herself up and down his shaft. He placed his hands around her hips, helping to guide her and quicken the pace. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and her back arched so much that the tips of her long hair caressed his thighs creating a tickling sensation that enhanced the pleasure that was spreading through them.

"Rinko," he groaned hoarsely and quickened the pace, slamming up into her as she pounded downwards. Their gazes locked and Rinko Sakuma grabbed his hands, locking her fingers with his as she held them over his head and grinded her body against his. Suddenly she cried out as the sensations reached a peak and she began to climax her body milking his as he thrust up into her one last time and cried out.

Sakuma slumped forward, her head falling to rest on his chest as their breathing slowed. She smiled in satisfaction feeling him still inside her and raised her chin up to look into his eyes sleepily. "Hmm, does that answer your challenge?" she smirked and pecked him on the lips before sliding off of him to lay at his side. "It's going to be hard getting rid of me now Akutabe. You're the best sex I ever had and that's saying something."

Akutabe chuckled and turned to look at her, feeling his heart warm with tenderness as she looked up at him with womanly eyes and yet girlish features. "I'd have to say the same. Now I need to go after those two while they are still here. Wanna join me?" he grinned sadistically as he held out his hand to her. She answered his sadistic smile with one of her own and grabbed his hand letting him pull her up and out of bed with him. She caught his neck and pulled him down for a soft drugging kiss that left them both dazed before pulling away.

"Let's torture them quickly," she murmured letting her hand trail down to his erection and putting him back into his pants, "I'm not quite finished with you yet."

"Hmm," he grinned watching her walk over to his closet and grabbing a shirt and a pair of his boxers, "will do."


End file.
